Fled
by darthpeanut
Summary: Ranma Saotome finds himself in an ice cream parlour after a fight with Akane and meets the one girl who can eat as much ice cream in one sitting as he can, Usagi Tsukino.


Fled

by Darthpeanut

Characters from Ranma and Sailor Moon are borrowed from their respective copyright owners without permission. Please forgive the transgression.

----------------

Ranma splashed himself with cold water and depressedly trudged into the icecream shop and straight up to the counter where a young girl with two blonde ponytails was ordering.

"I'll have a large triple chocolate sundae, a large caramel fudge sundae, and a big banana split with lots of chocolate sauce, fudge and nuts, please," the blonde ordered from the girl behind the counter, who looked a little surprised that one girl could eat so much.

She quickly recovered and served the ice cream, giving it to her. "Here you are, miss. Have a pleasant meal."

The blonde just nodded and started eating as she walked over to a table. Ranma stepped up to the counter. "She sure can eat a lot, ne."

"I think that is the biggest order that I have ever served. Pity she seemed so depressed. What can I get you?" The two followed the girl with their eyes as she sat down heavily at a table and continued eating.

Ranma looked over the offerings. "Actually, I'll just take what she had, in double portions."

"D..double portions? Are you sure you can eat that much?"

Ranma nodded. The girl looked even more surprised, but continued to gather the order. "Is it all for you?" She gave the ice cream to Ranma.

Ranma nodded again. "Yeah. Thank you," she smiled sadly.

The other diners at the parlour looked up briefly as Ranma passed them while they ate ice cream with every indication that they were enjoying themselves. Ranma, however, only saw the blonde sitting at her table, picking at her ice cream and looking very depressed. Well, misery loves company .

"Hi there, is this seat taken?"

The blonde looked up and saw a girl in the same state she was in, only with more ice cream. "No, Feel free to sit down. Just don't expect any great conversations."

Ranma sat down and arranged her ice cream on the table and began to eat slowly. "I'm Ranma. I couldn't help but notice that you look depressed. You look like you need a friendly ear to talk to. And, anyway, they say misery loves company, so if you feel like talking..."

"Thanks, I'm Usagi." She smiled a bit.

They sat in silence, broken only by the clinking of their spoons on their plates and the other diners. After a few minutes, Usagi spoke up. "My boyfriend can be really mean sometimes, you know. Just a little while ago, he said he didn't feel any love towards me and wanted nothing more to do with me. I always thought we were meant to be together, our destinies were the same. Now I feel like I have been asking too much. I hope he wasn't telling the truth. I just had to get away. I sat in a phone booth for a while and then decided to go for some ice cream. Ice cream always cheers me up. But its not really working. Its just that he won't tell me why he left me."

"At least you've only got one boyfriend. I have three fiancees from various arrangements. They can all be nice at times but, usually, one is angry at me for some reason or other, one just acts nice so she can get closer to me and the last tries all sorts of magic potions to get me. They all blame me for things I didn't do, and they give me no chance to explain. If anything goes wrong, it's my fault. And they're not my only problems." Ranma sighed.

"Even my friends don't always "4, no, 5 people want to marry me.

help. I mean, just because I like 5 people want to kill me and some

sleeping and eating more than of them are in both groups! I

studying or sai...other things won't even start on the curse.

doesn't mean I'm irresponsible. It's like everyone wants me to be

I try my best, but it just doesn't something for them alone. I am

seem to be enough for them. Its only one person, I can't do

not like I asked for any everything. If only I could leave

responsibilities. I never wanted everything behind. I need time to

them. I need some time to just be just be me."

me."

Ranma and Usagi looked at each other and started to laugh. "Sounds like we've got some big problems with our lives, ne. I wonder how easy it would be to just step away and leave all the problems behind."

"Yea, sometimes it would be nice to just step away and leave everything behind. But then I think about what could happen. I just can't afford to leave, my responsibility is too great. Hold on, did you say earlier that you have three fiancees?"

Ranma nodded sheepishly and started rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, Two because of my father and one because of her silly laws."

Usagi gawked. "Seriously? Hold it, did you say her silly laws? Don't you mean his silly laws. You're a girl. Shouldn't you be engaged to guys."

Ranma winced. "No way! I'm a guy!" He looked down at his very female body and sighed. "Well, I am normally."

"Um, if you're normally a guy, how come you're a girl now?"

"Well, it started when Oyaji took me to Jusenkyo..."

Insert Ranma ?Manga Vol 1-25, just before Akane leaves for Ryugenzawa

"...so I still have two fiancees with real claims, one amazon who thinks she's married to me, a psycho girl who thinks I belong to her and another guy who is in love with this female body, even after all that. But I have learned a lot of stuff."

Usagi finally picked her jaw off the table. "Wow. I mean, like Wow. That's...thats amazing, you've sure done a lot of things in your life."

"Yea, but nothing's changes. I'm a better martial artist, but nothing else in my life has improved. I'm still stuck with everything. It's like all I've been through was pointless. Well, not quite, but close."

"Well, I don't think I can compare to that, but my life has also been fairly amazing recently. I can't tell you here in a public place. Do you want to go to the park? We can go sit somewhere quiet and I can tell you all about the strange things in my life."

"Sure. Let's go." Ranma and Usagi stood up and walked away from the table, leaving only empty dishes for the staff to clean up.

They left the ice cream parlour and walked slowly over to the park, enjoying the afternoon sunshine. As they arrived at the entrance, Usagi turned to Ranma. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. It's supposed to be kept secret from everyone except those who are involved. I've never told anyone this, not even my best friend. There are some who know, but they're all involved. Anyway, I think I can trust you with this. But, please don't tell anyone, not even your family. Can you promise me that?"

Ranma nodded, "Sure, I promise."

As the two walked to a secluded spot, Usagi began her tale. "I guess it started when I saved a cat from these..."

Ranma jumped a little, "C..cat?"

"Yeah, it was being bullied by these kids, so I saved it. On it's head was a plaster, which I took off. Strangely enough, it had a small crescent-moon shaped bald patch. I thought nothing of it until later that evening when the same cat came into my room and started pushing at me." She paused, looking at Ranma. "Are you alright? You look nervous."

"I have this thing about c..c..c..cats. When you were talking about it sneaking into your room..." Ranma shuddered.

"Oh, how did that happen?"

Ranma, looking slightly scared, explained, "When I was six, my father decided to train me in the nekoken. It's supposed to be an unbeatable technique so, naturally, he decided I should know it. It involved wrapping me in fish sausages..." Ranma began shivering. Usagi leaned over and hugged him, making soothing noises to calm him down.

He continued quickly, "Then he threw me into a pit filled with starving c..c..c..cats. He kept doing it again and again until I learned the technique and thought I was a c..c..cat." He stopped talking and shuddered deeply with the memories.

Usagi looked horrified. "How could he do that? Your own Father." She hugged Ranma tighter until he calmed down.

"Th..Thank you, Usagi."

"No problem. I just can't believe anyone would do such a thing. And to their own son."

"You'd be surprised what Oyaji would do in the name of training. Can you keep going with your story?"

"Are you sure?"

Ranma nodded.

"Okay, then. When it woke me up, it spoke to me."

"A t..talking c..cat?"

"Yes." Seeing Ranma wasn't going to get any worse, she continued, "It said that I was going to be a warrior fighting against the evil negaverse and gave me a broach..."

"...and now we're fighting a new group called the black moon. So, my friends still think I am a klutz, the man I was destined to marry has left me and I have been replaced by a 8 year old girl." Usagi was crying in Ranma's arms. "Why did he leave me? I try to do the right thing, but everyone always thinks the worst. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Usagi, I'm not very good at this but it's not you who has a problem. You try your best and thing don't always work out. You have to live with that. You've done a great job and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. After all, we're all still here, aren't we."

Suddenly there was a small beeping noise coming from Usagi's wrist communicator. She lifted her arm and heard Minako speaking. "Guys, come to the cosmetics shop by the park. Looks like we have a new enemy to fight."

"Sorry, Ranma. I've got to go. Can I meet you here tomorrow? You still have to show me your male side."

Ranma smiled. "Sure. Want any help?"

"No, we'd better do this ourselves. See you tomorrow at about three. And thank you." She transformed into Sailor Moon and leapt away.

"Good luck, Usagi."

--------------------

Sailor Moon spotted the store as soon as she left the park. She rushed over to the entrance and took note of the situation. Sailor Venus was trapped against a wall and about to be finished by a green-haired droid.

Sailor Moon stepped inside and struck a pose. "For love and justice, I am the beautiful sailor suited warrior, Sailor Moon. Trying to force your cosmetics on girls who just want to be liked by boys is wrong. In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

The droid then attacked Sailor Moon and forced her to retreat around the store. The droid trapped Sailor Moon against a wall when a voice spoke. "A young girls skin is lively and fresh. There's no need for thick makeup."

The droid attacked Tuxedo Mask, but the attack was repelled back into the droids face, erasing it.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM!" Venus attacked from the side and struck the droid, who was busy trying to redraw its face, in the chest. "Now Sailor Moon!"

"Right. MOON PRINCESS HALATION!" An expanding spiral of glowing crescent moons spread out from her wand and struck the droid, reducing it to dust.

Tuxedo Mask was about to leave when Sailor Moon stopped him with her words, "Its not true that you hate me, is it. You came to save me."

"Saving you doesn't mean I feel any different."

"Then tell me why you hate me."

"I hate weak girls. Ja ne." Tuxedo Mask turned and walked away.

Sailor Moon held her hand out helplessly. "Mamo-chan..." She watched him for a moment, "Okay, I understand. I'll become stronger and get you back."

Ranma's words came back to her, You've done a great job and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise .

I'll get you back, Mamo-chan .

--------------------

Two weeks later, Ranma was flying towards Juuban, muttering under his breath. "Stupid Tomboy, why does she always hit me? I was just telling her the truth...

"Akane, where'd you get this stuff, a toxic waste dump?"

...Well, at least she hit me somewhere new."

Ranma plumetted towards the ground, heading for a small fountain on the outskirts of Nerima. Why is it always water? 

He splashed down. Ranma looked down at his female body and decided to go visit Usagi. Maybe I can finally join in on a fight . He jumped out of the fountain, adjusting his clothing in mid air and ran off into Juuban.

After 10 minutes of running, he spotted Usagi sitting in a coffee shop, looking depressed. He walked in.

Usagi was sitting in a coffee shop drinking a hot chocolate and going through her last words with Tuxedo Mask.

"Sailor Moon! Another brilliant attack."

"So you love me..."

"No, I don't love you."

"But you saved me..."

"That's different. The string of destiny has been cut."

"No!"

Why, Mamo-chan. What have I done? I can't take any more of this. Just tell me the truth .

She had just finished the last of her hot chocolate when she spotted Ranma walking over. He approached her table and sat down. "Hi, Usagi. Another bad day?"

"Yeah. I think Mamo-ch...Mamoru-san has a new girlfriend. I saw him with another girl today. I guess he's made his decision. But, he builds my hopes by saving me all the time, and then destroys them with his words. I still love him, but I can't handle any more of it. I just want to get away. But I can't."

"That doesn't sound good. I nearly lost my fiancee to a monster in Ryugenzawa. And then to another guy. I don't know what to do. I did learn something important from the experience. As long as she is happy, I could live without her. I don't think that even my family honour is worth the unhappiness I would cause her. I also just want to get away."

"Well, Ranma. We're stuck. I have too many responsibilities to just leave and I don't want to be around to hurt Mamo-chan any more. You can't get out of your engagements without major problems and yet, everyone would end up happier if you left. There has to be a way out of this."

The table fell silent as the two thought about ways around their problem. Ranma spotted a red-haired serving girl and tried to attract her attention, without success. After she had left the dining area, he managed to call over a different serving girl. "Hello, what can I get for you two ladies?"

Ranma clamped down on his normal response. "Hey, Usagi, you want anything?"

"Mm. Sure, can I have another hot chocolate?"

"Make that two, thanks."

"Certainly, I won't be a minute."

Ranma and Usagi returned to their thoughts. Soon, the hot chocolate had arrived and Ranma spoke. "Why don't you just move somewhere else in Juuban? If you lived someplace else, Mamoru wouldn't be able to find you and you wouldn't be any bother to him anymore. You would also have to shift school, I s'pose. But you would still be able to help the others out."

Usagi looked thoughtful for a moment before realising the problems. "That might work, except that I don't think I could live on my own. I need to be with other people. I also can't cook very well. And what about my family, they would worry too much. As for you, you could renounce your family name and leave. Most of your problems would be solved by that."

"I don't really want to renounce my name, but if it would improve things in my life. However, I don't want to hurt anyone either. If only there was a way to make them forget about me for a while." Ranma sighed.

"My crystal should be able to do it. If I did the same, my family and friends wouldn't worry about me either. Maybe together, we can do it. Do you want to try?"

"Why not?

Usagi was silent for a moment. "Okay, lets do it. I think I know a can seal everyones memory. I've had my memories unsealed, so I think I could do the same in reverse. When shall we do it?"

"How about tomorrow? I'll meet you outside your school tomorrow morning and we can get started. That will give me enough time to gather everything together and say goodbye." Usagi agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Ja ne."

-----------------

The following morning, Ranma woke early and went to speak to Kasumi. "Kasumi, I just want to thank you for being you. You have helped and provided for me. I may not often say that I appreciate it, but I really do. Thank you."

Kasumi blushed slightly and smiled, "Thank you, Ranma-kun." She noticed his backpack, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Kasumi, you're the only one I'll tell this to." Ranma paused briefly, "I'm leaving to try to get away from my problems and get my life back on track. I can't tell you where I'm going and I don't know when or even if I'll be back, but I'll try to visit occasionally. Take care of yourself, Kasumi." Ranma turned to leave.

"Ranma-kun."

Ranma turned back, "Yes, Kasumi."

"Please come back sometimes, even if it is just to visit. We'll miss you."

"Thank you. I will. Oh yeah, the others probably won't remember me. I thought that if they don't remember, it'll easier to move on." Ranma looked down at his feet and spoke softly, "I was gonna do it to you as well, but I want someone to remember me. Would you please remember me?"

"Of course I'll remember you, Ranma-kun. But I don't think its very nice to remove someone's memories."

Ranma sighed. "I know, if there was another way, I'd take it. They all need to let me go and this is the best way I can think of. I could see everyone searching the earth for me. If they don't remember, they can just get on with their lives."

"Well, perhaps it is the best way. Would you like me to make you some lunch before you go?"

"Thank you, Kasumi, I would love that."

Kasumi assembled a huge lunch for Ranma and gave it to him. She had unshed tears in her eyes as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Goodbye, Ranma. I hope you can find the peace you are searching for."

Ranma, with unshed tears of his own, hugged her and turned to go once again. As he reached the eit to the Dojo, he turned to see Kasumi standing at the entrance to the house. "Kasumi, I'll miss you. Look after everyone, but don't hide here forever. Remember your dreams and do your best to make them come true. Farewell." He bowed briefly before leaping on to the rooftops and heading towards Juuban.

-----------------

Usagi also woke up early. She threw back the covers to discover a small pink-haired girl had once again joined her for the night. She looked down at Chibi-Usa and sighed. I'm sorry, Chibi-Usa. You won't be able to do this anymore. I promised I'd look after you and I will, for as long as I can. But I have to do it away from Darien. 

She got out of bed and looked around at her room. She had started packing the previous night so the room was very clean, but empty. I'm glad everyone bought my explanation, they didn't have to be so shocked though. I do tidy my room sometimes. She quickly dressed in her school uniform and packed the last of her things.

Just as she finished packing, Chibi-Usa woke up and jumped out of bed. "G'morning, Usagi. Wow, your room is so tidy. But why are you putting everything away in boxes and stuff?"

Usagi responded nervously, "Well, if everything's out of the way, I can move around better, so cleaning's easier. Great plan, ne."

Chibi-Usa shrugged and walked off to the bathroom. Usagi turned to look at Luna, who was still sleeping on her bed. "Goodbye, Luna, I'll miss you. I'm sorry I can't take you with me," she whispered.

I'm really going to miss everyone. She headed out the door and went downstairs to say goodbye.

-----------------

Ranma waited just outside Juuban Junior High until he saw Usagi walk up to the gate. As she passed him, he called out her name to attract her attention. She slowed down and stopped just a short distance ahead. Ranma quickly caught up and the two walked towards school. "Usagi, are you ready to do this?"

"Yes. I think I am. What do we have to do today?"

"Well, first we have to go to the school and get you transferred. I got myself transferred before I came here. After that, we'll have to find a place to stay and move our stuff in. And you also have to use the crystal. Speaking of which, can you please not change Kasumi's memory. I've talked to her and she understands."

"Um, I suppose so. She's the really nice Tendo sister, right."

"Yeah. Come on. Lets get going." Ranma and Usagi ran quickly towards the school.

-----------------

High above, in Rubeus' spaceship, a meeting of a different kind was underway. Wiseman had just appeared to give Rubeus his new instructions.

"Rubeus, as of now you will be working with Esmeroodo and Safiiru. The three of you must get the ginzuishou and capture the rabbit. Your failure will almost certainly spell the end of our attempt on Crystal Tokyo. In spite of your defeats at the hands of the sailor senshi, you are being given one last chance. Use it well." Wiseman disappeared.

A few moments later, Esmeroodo and Safiiru arrived and looked around. "I hear you haven't yet accomplished anything, Rubeus. Is there perhaps a little problem we can help you with?"

"I don't need your help. If Wiseman had not ordered me to work with you, I would do this myself. Why is the Ginzuishou so important now that he needs to send you two to help?"

Safiiru answered, "We are losing. The queen has nearly broken free from her prison."

Rubeus looked incredulous as he interrupted, "But that prison is unbreakable, there is no way out. She can't be breaking free."

"Nevertheless, she is. Also, the battle is nearly lost. Yesterday, new forces rose in defense of Crystal Tokyo. Four giant creatures led by a glowing figure have wreaked havoc amongst our forces. They attacked from behind and have destroyed a quarter of our forces. Nothing we do seems to effect them. The glowing figure simply avoids any attack and the four creatures are unaffected. A barrier of some sort protects them from all damage. Without the ginzuishou, when the queen breaks free, we are lost."

"Thats not possible. Only five units and they are winning?"

"He speaks the truth, Rubeus. We must get the crystal and the rabbit. Do you know where they are?"

"Yes. Sailor Moon holds the crystal. And the rabbit is in her care. I can organise a few droids to keep the other senshi and Tuxedo Kamen busy but they may not be enough. If we are to be sure of victory, we will need more droids."

"Very well, Rubeus, I will go to Crystal Tokyo and bring some back."

"Do it now. We must finish quickly."

-----------------

This story will also probably never be finished. I've lost the inspiration to keep reading fanfiction from Ranma and Sailormoon and therefore the inspiration to continue this story. If you enjoy it, feel free to continue it yourselves.


End file.
